Creando confusiones
by NeKoT
Summary: Es tan facil confundir amor con admiracion... es tan facil deslumbrarse por una actuacion... Cap. 2 UP!.. 'Dedicado a Youko Sakuma'
1. Chapter 1

U.U… no me miren raro, se que me estuve quejando de que tenia muchos fics que actualizar y pues ahora salgo con uno nuevo… ¿acaso estoy loca?... nop, todavía (medio loca dice mi papito y yo le creo todo lo que me dice n.n) la cuestión es que se me ocurrio esta 'cosa' y pues no pude evitar el escribirla… Jo!.. solo espero les guste…

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo)

**Parejas:** bueno… al principio iba a ser un Kai y Rei pero creo que con el pasar de los capitulos habrá un mix, y bueno para el final… mmm… nada (u.uU) se sabra mientras avance la historia…

**Genero:** Yaoi (of course), lemmon (posiblemente)

**Dedicatoria: **a **Youko Sakuma** por todo su apoyo y por hacer tan lindo FanListing (te tomas muchas molestias por mi culpa U.U) gracias por todo...

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resaltar frase o ironia'

(y mis interrupciones)

separar escena

_**CREANDO CONFUSIONES**_

_Parte I.- ¿Tu?._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un hermoso cielo azul, blancas nubes, una suave brisa meciendo las hojas de los verdes árboles, el trinar de los pájaros revoloteando, el pasto glauco que inducía a recostarse sobre este, el clima tan perfecto… exquisito para un paseo por los extensos jardines que a su vista se extendían…

"-ufff…- un suspiro de sus labios abandono

"-¡jovencito!...- aquella chirriante voz hizo que su vista volviera a centrarse el aquel mural verde- preste atención a la clase!...- exigio con aquel tonito agudo la fofa señora a un lado suyo

"-hai…- respondió mas por inercia que propia voluntad… como era posible que un día tan magistral como ese se la pasaran en un sofocante salon de clases, escuchando a una señora con voz de papagayo hablar sin cesar sobre acontecimientos que antes de su nacimiento habían ocurrido y que a él poco le importaban, tomando dizque anotaciones que de nada le servirian pues el texto ya redactaba con detalles todo lo que le enseñaban y de paso aguantar los constantes piquetes de boligrafo en sus costados por parte de su bromista compañero mientras que a unos asientos de él esos ojos no dejaban de verlo?... ¿Cómo podía soportar todo eso?... así, porque era su obligación o al menos eso era lo que le decia su adorada madrecita santa…

Para aplacar un poco su tortura la 'bendita' campana había sonado interrumpiendo así el sermón que la profesora de historia estaba a apunto de soltarle encima, mas sabia que aquel intervalo no seria mas que momentáneo pues cuando el timbre volviese a sonar debía regresar a la misma aula con los mismos compañeros solo que con otro tutor… que de bueno había en un recreo?... la verdad es que ese día se había levantado mas melancólico que de costumbre ¿la razón? Ni el mismo la sabia, solo se sentia así y punto…

"-¿te sientes mal?...- una suavecita voz por sobre su hombro le había hablado, ladeando su rostro se topo con aquellos cerúleos ojos y esa cómica sonrisa…

"-no, estoy bien… no es nada Max- trato de sonreir mas apenas y una mueca pudo dibujar…

"-¿estas seguro?... mira que no lo pareces- apoyo el inseparable compañero del rubio- si te sientes mal podriamos ir a la enfermería- propuso el japonés

"-¿te perderias el almuerzo solo para acompañarme?.- pregunto un tanto incredulo

"-para que veas cuan buen amigo soy…- poniendo sus manos en su cintura comenzó a soltar una risilla fatua

"-este… se supone que debo agradecerle o algo?.- susurro al rubio que también miraba como bicho raro al moreno nipón

"-no… dejalo ya se le pasara- respondió el pecosito después de unos minutos de contemplar tal escena

"-lo que pasa es que es solo un idiota- otro mas se introdujo a su conversación y lo había hecho tan silenciosamente que asusto a los dos muchachitos que susurraban entre si…

"-¡Kai!.- exclamo el chino como reclamo por el sobresalto innecesario que les había dado

"-Hn…- rezongo

"-vaya que nos asustaste- manifiesto el americanito con su mano en su pecho y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios

"-no es culpa mía que anden comadreando como dos viejas- refuto con su típica pose de 'no me importa nada'

"-ya bueno…- volvió a hablar el chino- porque mejor no salimos a almorzar al jardín?.- propuso puesto que ya deseaba sentir un poco de aire fresco y no aquel ambiente de encierro…

"-YEEEE!... hasta que al fin alguien dice algo coherente!.-

"-¿ya te cansaste de reir?.- pregunto burlonamente el americanito al chico que prácticamente colgado de su cuello tenia

"-es que hace hambrita- respondió candorosamente

"-como siempre, tu léxico no tiene comparación- resoplo apáticamente y aun con sus brazos cruzados a la salida se encamino…

"-¿así?... ¡pues el tuyo tampoco!.- contesto Kinomiya sacandole la lengua después de finalizar su dizque ofensa

"-¿al menos sabes lo que te dijo?.- pregunto el chino comenzando a andar tras el ruso amigo suyo

"-nop, pero viniendo de él seguro que era un insulto- objeto con un puchero, los otros dos comenzaron a reir ante la inocencia del japonés…

Sonrió… ahora si que sonrió complacido, el sentir aquel vientecillo en su rostro le causaba una gran tranquilidad… eso era lo que había necesitado desde hace mucho, desde que el calor abrumante lo asfixiara dentro su aula. Camino con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos cerrados por el extenso jardín de su establecimiento, sintiendo las caricias que su pelo le hacia a su rostro al balancearse sobre la brisa de primavera… aspiro la dulce fragancia que desprendían las flores del huerto para dejar que este se difuminara en su interior, con paso seguro sobre el pastoso suelo camino detrás de sus otros amigos que delante suyo marchaban y conversaban animadamente, bueno aunque esto ultimo solo dos de ellos lo hacían, y él detrás siguiendo sus pasos transitaba escuchando el barullo a su alrededor…

Mas algo se interpuso en su camino, o mas propiamente dicho, alguien en su camino se había cruzado logrando que su cuerpo irremediablemente chocara con el otro cuerpo… mas estando él completamente distraido y por lo tanto con la guardia baja fue quien termino en el suelo sentado, recibiendo el golpe sobre su persona…

"-ittai…- se quejo friccionando su parte lastimada

"-¿otra vez tu?.- esa gelida voz había hecho que su dorada mirada se posara de inmediato sobre la otra persona- estas agotando mi paciencia, mi POCA paciencia kot- esa piel blanca, esos cabellos lavandas, ese ojos del mismo tono y con un brillo de peligro le hicieron pensar que lo mejor era que se pusiera de pie para ofrecerle una disculpa y salir corriendo, mas sus nervios lo traicionaban y su cuerpo no respondia a sus razonamientos estaba amedrentado…

"-lo siento… es que estaba distraido y…- trataba de justificarse

"-Tsk, acaso te pedi una explicación?.- interrumpió con desprecio

"-pero yo solo…-

"-solo callate, tu vocecita de niña me irrita- volvió a cortarle para demostrar su desinterés por el oriental- además esta no es la primera vez que te metes en mi camino…- siseo, y vaya que tenia razón pues desde que había llegado a su nuevo colegio ya se había topado, con esta, cinco veces con el felino chico en esa clase de situaciones…

La primera, cuando estaba almorzando solo y pacíficamente pues aun no contaba con ningún camarada u amigo que lo acompañara en ese entonces, y de la nada sintió algo mojarle la espalda haciéndole brincar de su sitio, mas al voltear ahí estaba ese extraño chico con un vaso vacio y restos de refresco en este _"me golpearon y no puede evitar el lanzarte la soda encima"_ fue el pretexto de aquella vez y él lo había dejado pasar pues su primer día en clases no quería pasarla en detención por causar una pelea…

La segunda, después de un par de días ya se estaba acoplando a su nuevo 'ambiente' e incluso ya intercambiaba un par de palabras con uno de sus compañeros, Yuriy, así es como se llamaba que para su suerte también era ruso… bueno la cuestión es que se hallaba transitando por los pasillos ya que debía ir a la dirección a pedido de su maestra para recoger algunos libros que usarian durante la clase y con las manos cargadas de textos caminaba un tanto apurado mas sin siquiera percatarse que por el corredor transversal alguien a toda prisa se acercaba a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se hallaba en el piso con todos los libros regados a su alrededor… una fiera mirada dirigió a aquel incauto que ni siquiera le había ayudado a recogerlos, un _"lo siento"_ había escuchado y esa voz junto a ese largo cabello le revelaron al autor de su incidente…

La tercera, pasaron solo unos días más cuando se hallaba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines escuchando todo lo que animadamente le relataba su pelirrojo acompañante, mas un repentino golpe en plena cara le había frenado por completo, el objeto que contra su rostro se aporreo cayo sobre el herbaje, una furibunda mirada dirigió a sus pies divisando a la pelota de fútbol la cual sujeto entre sus manos _"creo que la patee muy fuerte jejeje… ¿me la podrias devolver?."_ Le habían pedido y aquella iracunda mirada se poso sobre el ser que le había solicitado aquello avistando, una vez mas, al raro chiquillo de ojos dorados quien al ver aquella mortal mirada desvio la suya al suelo, iba a gritarle algunas groserías mas no quería que el pelirrojo se llevara una mala impresión de su parte por lo que unicamente le extendio la pelota _"toma"_ le dijo y el oriental levantando su mirada le sonrió mas antes que pudiera tomarla una fuerte patada dio al balon que salio volando lejos de ahí _"ve por ella, kot"_ rio y continuo su camino y detrás suyo el taheño…

La cuarta, en esta Ivanov, su ahora amigo, había salido lastimado durante la clase de educación física y siendo él el mas fuerte de su salon había sido encomendado a acompañarle a la enfermería lo cual acepto gustoso… dejo al pelirrojo dentro el consultorio mientras esperaba fuera de este parado frente a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados en expectativa de que la doctora lo dejara ingresar, pronto el timbre había sonado y ahora el corredor se atestaba de chiquillos ruidosos mas a él eso poco le importaba ya que no había movido un solo músculo desde hace un buen rato, estaba pensando o talvez rememorando, cuando escucho aquellos pasos apresurados y unas cuantas risas algo común en el juego de los niños pensó, mas un gritillo y el frio que de inmediato sus piernas percibieron le hicieron sobresaltar… su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo y ese inconfundible cabello negruzco reconocio, sin embargo algo fuera de lugar residía y eso era que la mano del chino asido a su deportivo estaba, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido… el oriental había caido llevandose consigo su pantalón!... rápidamente cogio la prenda que le faltaba y se la subió con un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas, el chico en el suelo también se restableció y comenzó con una serie de reverencias a disculparse mas esta vez si que estaba furibundo, había pasado una vergüenza terrible!. Menos mal que su polera era lo suficientemente larga y había cubierto un poco su ropa interior pero el bochorno aun quedaba, y eso si que no se la iba a perdonar… apresó por el uniforme al oji-dorado y lo estrello contra la pared _"esta me la pagas.." _le siseo atemorizándolo, mas antes de que pudiese hacer su primer movimiento alguien se interpuso sujetandole la muñeca, su lavanda mirada de inmediato choco con la roja _"no te metas"_ le advirtió no obstante parecía que el bicolor no lo soltaria e incluso le había pedido que liberara al chino, unas carcajadas soltó como respuesta a su petición cosa que pareció enfadar aun más al oji-rojos… cada uno lanzo su más letal mirada a su adversario sin inmutarse ninguno de los dos, los fuertes pasos acercandose y la alerta de que se acercaba el director hicieron que cesaran su batalla. Solto al felino chico y se adentro en la enfermería mientras tanto el bicolor como los otros dos amigos del chino lo ayudaban a reincorporarse…

Y eso que apenas llevaba un mes en aquella institución…

"-y es mejor que te quites de mi vista, o sino vamos a comprobar si en verdad los gatos tienen nueve vidas como dicen…- una sonrisa maliciosa le dirigió cosa que estremecio al chino, puesto que sabia lo violento que podía llegar a ser aquel sujeto y si hasta ahora no lo había matado era porque al parecer o tenia mucha suerte ó un ángel guardián, bueno sea lo que sea no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo- ¿ya?...- volvió a hablarle asustandole- que esperas para esfumarte… ¿una invitacion?.- se inclino levemente hasta quedar al nivel del neko en el suelo…

"-ie…- movió negativamente su cabeza para luego ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse

"-espera- le freno el peli-lavanda y el chino obedecio sin encararlo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pidio para asombro del minino quien se mantuvo callado pensando si era bueno decirlo o no- ¿y bien?... te hice una simple pregunta idiota- exigio con rudeza

"-K… Kon, Rei Kon- respondió dubitativo

"-estupido nombre para un estupido gato- manifestó, el oji-ambarino se hecho a correr mientras él sonreía divertido por la reacción de aquel niño y reanudando su marcha se dirigió al lugar donde su taheño amigo le esperaba, sentándose a su lado solto un prolongado suspiro…

"-¿y eso que fue?.- pregunto Ivanov al recien llegado- ¿que fue lo que le dijiste?... mira que asustaste al muchachito-

"-nada malo… solo le adverti que dejara de estrellárseme- sonrió dirigiendole una mirada fugaz a su compañero- ¿Por qué tanto interes?...-

"-Hn… por nada, es solo que si te metes con ese chino te meteras también con Hiwatari y eso si que no es prudente- comento y por la mirada que le dirigía Bryan decidió aclararle- Kai Hiwatari, aparte de ser conocido como el ser mas testarudo y agresivo del colegio es también una de las personas mas ricas, su abuelo Voltaire es bastante conocido y temido en toda Rusia… supongo que habrá oído de él…- una media sonrisa fue la respuesta que le dio- Hn… solo digo que seria bastante contraproducente meterse con él…-

"-te refieres al bicolor ese…- dijo avistando con su mirada al ruso a unos tantos metros de distancia- me tiene sin cuidado, además mi problema es con el kot no tiene porque meterse donde no le incumbe…- cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza se recosto por completo sobre el pastoso suelo, Tala aun le miraba…

"-Da… pero lo que sucede es que Hiwatari esta perdidamente enamorado del oriental y aunque no lo admita, cualquiera que lo conozca un poco se daria cuenta al instante- sonrió ante la incredula mirada lavanda que ahora se posaba sobre la suya

"-así que homosexual ¿no?...- sonrió torcidamente al taheño

"-¿acaso te incomoda el que sea gay?.- indago un tanto acongojado

"-net, solo que será una buena forma de molestarles…- rio brevemente para después cerrar sus orbes y descansar, el pelirrojo lo miro unos instantes mas y se tendió a su lado, tan cerca suyo que casi podría estar acostado sobre su pecho, cuanto le gustaba aquel chico tan temible y a la vez agradable… sip, pues con él siempre era muy amable y gentil aunque con otras personas… solo digamos que en el mes que ya tenia dentro la institución contaba con mas de cien propuestas para que se integrara ya sea al equipo de lucha o a la pandilla del lugar, mas al peli-lavanda nada de eso le interesaba puesto que había rechazado todos aquellos ofrecimientos, ganandose por ello algunos enemigos… sin embargo con él era tan diferente, tan abierto, tan atento, tan afable, tan singular… que ya se había metido dentro su corazón…

"-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.- pregunto el rubiecito puesto que Hiwatari se mantenia apoyado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados y Tyson devoraba todo su almuerzo- ¿Qué paso?...- curioseo al notar aquel semblante de preocupación en el otro…

"-me tope de nuevo con… 'él'…- contesto suavemente, el yanqui levanto una ceja confundido- él… tu sabes… Bryan…- musito temiendo pronunciar su nombre audiblemente, y es que puesto que capaz como el mismo demonio se apareciera al simple hecho de nombrarlo…

"-¿Bryan?.- pregunto Max y de inmediato los otros dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre el asiático quien con un asentimiento les contesto- ¿estas bien?... ¿no te hizo nada?...- se apresuro a cuestionar examinandolo con la mirada de arriba para abajo a sabiendas de los contrariedades que ya había tenido con Kuznetzov anteriormente…

"-no me hizo nada… solo me advirtió que me alejara de él… es solo que también…- soltó una espiración para sentarse a un lado de Kai pues siempre lo hacia, siempre se sentaba a lado de su gran amigo Kai y es que hacerlo le hacia sentir mas seguro de algún modo…

"-¿Qué mas?...- exclamo Hiwatari con su vista fija en el chino esperando a que concluyera su declaración, pues a decir verdad estaba un tanto furioso ya que si aquel ruso se había atrevido a ponerle un solo dedo a Rei de inmediato iria a su encuentro y le daria su merecido… no permitiria que lo volviera a lastimar como en aquella ocasión frente a la enfermería, jamás dejaria que lo tocara porque Rei era suyo y de nadie mas… así lo había establecido y así lo mantendría, pobre de aquel que osara siquiera a hacer llorar a su gatito ahí si que conocerían el verdadero carácter de un Hiwatari y ese tal Kuznetzov no seria ninguna excepción…

"-no es nada malo…- susurro captando su atención- …solo que se me hizo raro el que me pidiera mi nombre…-

"-¿le diste tu nombre?...- pregunto Mizuhara y el oriental asintió- que raro… para que querra saber tu nombre?...-

"-talvez para escribirla en su lapida…- acoto el japonés que había vuelto a la tarea de continuar merendando, no obstante bastante atento a lo que hablaban los demás estaba…

"-no digas estupideces- regaño el ruso bicolor

"-¿y si es verdad?...- la voz preocupada del chino prorrumpió- aun soy muy joven para morir…- apretó sus ojos dejándose caer a un lado, justo sobre el regazo de Hiwatari, una vez allí se acomodo puesto que no era la primera vez que hacia eso y sus amigos lo tomaban como algo normal entre esos dos… sin embargo el rostro de felicidad en el soviético no se dejaba esperar siendo rápidamente cubierto por su escudo de indiferencia, deseando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello… un poco tarde, pues tanto esos ojos celestes como unos verdosos, que estaban un tanto alejados, habían notado ese fugaz gesto de regocijo en casi impasible rostro del ruso…

"-dont' worry… que para eso están los amigos- hablo el estadounidense tras salir de un pequeño pasmo…

"-si… nosotros te protegeremos, y en el ultimo de los casos… reconoceremos tu cadáver- otra oportuna intervención del nipón no podía faltar…

"-no ayudas mucho Ty…- le increpo su mejor amigo- mejor sigue comiendo que el receso ya va a terminar…-

"-tienes razón Maxie…- apresuro a masticar lo que aun le faltaba y mientras el yanqui se divertia viendo como el moreno a veces se atragantaba con su comida, el chino aun se hallaba recostado en las piernas de Hiwatari mientras este de rato en rato le dirigía su mirada aguantándose las ganas de acariciarle la cabeza y reconfortarle entre sus brazos…

Sonrió pacíficamente, ahí… recostado sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo se sentia tan bien, tan cómodo, tan extraño… vago su mirada por enfrente suyo, agrandando su sonrisa contemplo a esos sus dos amigos, Tyson Kinomiya… él nipón estaba en el mismo curso que él y Kai (tercero de secundaria) mientras que Maxie estaba un grado inferior, el moreno japonés había sido uno de las primeras personas que se le habían acercado para entablar una conversación y luego una amistad que hasta ese entonces continuaba igual pues parecía que Kinomiya nunca iba a cambiar ni mucho menos madurar… sus orbes se posaron ahora sobre el rubiecito, Max Mizuhara apenas hace un año y medio que había regresado de Estados Unidos, y aunque la mayor parte de su vida se había criado en norte América era de origen japonés, y ahora nuevamente trataba de adaptarse al idioma nipón es por ello que a veces mezclaba algunas palabras japonesas con el ingles resultando un mix de idiomas muy gracioso…

"-quieres cerrar la boca siquiera al masticar- esa seria voz había hecho que ladease su cara para mirar al bicolor que con el ceño levemente fruncido regañaba a Tyson… Kai… así Kai, a él ya lo conocia desde hacia un par de años puesto que tras su ingreso en aquella nueva escuela había compartido el aula con Hiwatari desde el comienzo y aunque al principio ni siquiera le respondia el saludo poco a poco había logrado acercarsele y no solo eso sino que habían comenzado a ser amigos mas ahora eran inseparables… aunque a sus oídos habían llegado aquellos rumores que decian que él, el ruso bicolor, estaba enamorado de un chico… mas no un chico cualquiera sino de él, de Rei… pero no lo creia talvez solo eran las malas lenguas que interpretaban erróneamente su amistad, no tenia porque creerles puesto que después de todo solo eran rumores ¿o no?...

El timbre nuevamente había repicado y para su suerte era la ultima clase que padecerían durante el día… 'artes manuales' era la asignatura que tenian con un profesor bastante estrambótico y amable _"algo divertido al fin"_ pensó el chino mientras se ponia de pie y esperaba a que los demás hicieran lo mismo…

"-¿y que planean hacer para el festival de primavera?.- cuestiono el rubiecito a sus mayores a la vez que sacudia de su uniforme el pasto que se le había adherido- yo me inscribi a la obra de teatro que el señor Minato va a realizar…-

"-¿huh?... obra de teatro?.- comento el asiático ya comenzando a caminar- ¿Qué obra de teatro?...-

"-el titulo aun no lo tiene pero… parece que será uno muy bueno, y no solo será exclusivo de mi clase sino que pueden apuntarse todos los que quieran ¿alguno de ustedes se anima?...- pregunto emocionado pues seria mucho mas divertido si alguno de sus amigos se uniera con el para actuar…

"-mmm… creo que seria divertido, bueno entonces yo me anoto y Kai también- sentencio el chino

"-Y yo porque?... Rei, sabes muy bien que no me gustan esas ridiculeces…-

"-ohhh… vamos, será divertido si participamos todos… además recuerdas el ante-año pasado?.- se le planto enfrente sonriéndole enormemente- no quisiste participar de la cafeteria que abrimos y sin embargo al final terminaste ayudandonos a servir las mesas… y el año pasado cuando abrimos nuestra 'casa de los espantos' al final también cooperaste con nosotros…-

"-jejeje… si lo recuerdo, vaya que él asustaba mas que todos los fantasmas que habiamos preparado… y eso que el solo recolectaba los tickets- contribuyó el nipón riendose a carcajadas mientras el pecosito con una suave risilla le apoyo…

"-¿ves?.. al final siempre terminas ayudandonos, entonces porque no lo haces desde el inicio?. ¿Qué dices?... ¿aceptas?...- esos ojos dorados le miraban tan dulcemente que no pudo negarse a aquella petición- ¡fabuloso!.- celebro el minino colgandosele del cuello…

Ya de nueva cuenta se hallaban dentro de su aula en sus pupitres de siempre esperando a que el catedrático se presentase ante ellos para iniciar su asignatura de una buena vez… la puerta corrio repentinamente haciendo que todos lo estudiantes retornaran a sus respectivos escritorios…

"-buenos días impúberes- saludo aquel jovial hombre que ingresaba en el curso, su enorme sonrisa, sus ojos claros, su cabello castaño sujeto en una pequeña coleta, sus lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza y aquella vestimenta daban evidente muestra de lo joven que aun era para ser un maestro…

"-buenos días sensei Minato- saludaron a coro con una reverencia para luego acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos…

"-imagino que todos ya sabran sobre el festival de primavera…-

"-HAI!.- respondieron simultáneamente todos

"-pues este año voy a organizar una obra teatral y me gustaria saber quienes de ustedes estarian interesados en participar…- informo

"-¿Cuál es titulo de la obra?...- le indagaron

"-dependiendo la cantidad de actores que tengamos escogeremos la obra… ahora los interesados en colaborar pasen a anotarse en esta lista…- dejo la hoja sobre su escritorio y uno por uno algunos jóvenes se fueron a registrar- ¿huh?... joven Kai que bueno que se nos une…- sonrió al ruso que le dirigía esa recia mirada pues no le agradaba para nada ese profesor _"demasiado amigable" _pensaba- Hn!.. tu también Rei?... jeje creo que ya tenemos a nuestra princesa- exclamo, así… también por eso detestaba al peli-castaño, era demasiado confianzudo con el chino y lo que mas le molestaba era que Rei le seguia en sus jueguitos…

"-¿princesa?... entonces será un cuento de hadas?... que trillado- manifestó el oriental con falsa indignación

"-¿trillado?..- cuestiono el catedrático- hummm… tienes razón, ya buscaremos algo mas 'original'- le guiño un ojo y luego sonrió, Kon le devolvio el gesto y se retiro a su butaca…- bueno con ustedes ya recolecte un buen numero, nos reuniremos mañana después de clases en el gimnasio para que les de el titulo de la obra y escojamos los papeles que cada uno interpretara ¿entendieron?… bien, ahora saquen sus cuadernos y anoten lo que necesitaran para construir su maqueta…- con esa orden dio por iniciada su clase…

La hora y media que duraba la materia paso rápidamente siendo la misma campana quien les anunciaba la culminacion de sus clases por ese día, así que sin perder tiempo salieron del aula para ir al encuentro del rubio que seguramente ya los estaba esperando fuera del edificio… tal como lo habían imaginado el americanito ya estaba con su mochila al hombro aguardando la llegada de sus tres mayores…

"-¿y bien?...- les pregunto en cuanto se acercaron

"-ya nos anotamos, desde mañana nos veremos mas seguido- anuncio el nipón una magistral sonrisa

"-ni me lo recuerdes… tendre que aguantarles mas de lo habitual-

"-nadie te ha obligado Hiwatari- refuto ofendido el nipón

"-Rei lo hizo- contrapunteo

"-jejeje es verdad- rio animadamente Mizuhara al igual que el chino, conversaron un buen rato mas mientras se encaminaban a la parada de buses y ahí cada uno abordo el bus que le correspondia menos el bicolor puesto que su propio vehículo había ido a recogerle hasta la misma parada…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"-madre hoy llegare tarde…- anuncio el oriental desde el portal de su casa

"-y puedo saber el motivo?..-

"-tendremos una reunión con el profesor de artes para realizar la obra que te platique ayer…-

"-bueno, solo procura que no sea demasiado tarde… cuidate-

"-claro…- cerro la puerta y como un veloz rayo se dirigió a tomar su transporte pues ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clases…

El día transcurrio calmadamente y mas lento de lo habitual pues estaba bastante ansioso de que llegase la tarde para poder ir donde su sensei e iniciar con lo que pensaba iba a ser divertido, mas los segundos tardaban mucho en correr y las horas se les hacían mas extensas de lo habitual… ya que como era de suponerse cuando esperas que el día acabe rápidamente siempre mas largo se te hace…

Tras cansadores y aburridas horas, por fin la campana de su institución sonaba anunciando la finalización de las labores escolares y tanto el chino como sus demás amigos y otros compañeros se dirigió al gimnasio donde se suponia que el señor Minato ya los estaba esperando, mas al llegar notaron que este susodicho maestro no estaba por ningún lugar y lo mas extraño era que también su yanqui amigo tampoco había llegado…

"-no era Maxie el mas emocionado por esto?.-

"-si… que raro que no haya llegado…- se extraño el nipón avistando por todo el lugar en busca de su amiguito…

Mientras que en otro lugar no muy lejos, dos figuras se mantenían ocultas de las demás miradas cuchicheando y fraguando algunos planes que debian realizar en ese día…

"-ya esta todo preparado?...- pregunto a aquel alto sujeto

"-sip, colocare los papelitos justo para que falte uno y antes de dejar que 'él' lo saque dejare caer de mi manga con el papel protagónico para que sea la pareja de 'ya sabes quien'… no habrá falla, solo recuerda que sea el ultimo en sacar la hojita…- le respondió suavemente para que nadie lo escuchara

"-muy bien… dejamelo eso a mi- sonrió a su complice

Dentro el gimnasio los chiquillos comenzaban a inquietarse pues ya habían pasado como media hora y aun ni rastros de su estimado profesor, eso hasta que…

"-ya… llegue…- como una ráfaga de viento había hecho su ingreso el peli-castaño, agitando en su mano un textillo trataba de recuperar el aliento- si… siento… la de… demora…- hablaba entrecortadamente a la vez que era rodeado por todos sus alumnos quienes comenzaron a reclamarle por su tardanza…

"-ya estabamos por irnos…- rezongo uno de los presentes

"-¿vio la hora?... tengo que comer- se quejo otro

"-si!... yo también tengo hambre- apoyaba otro y así se empezaron a oír todos los reclamos dentro del recinto, el maestro ya perfectamente recuperado trato de mantenerlos calmos… se disculpo un par de veces mas y expuso su justificación por la demora

"-es que aun no tenia lista la obra para hacer hasta ahora…- se excuso

"-y como se va a llamar la obra?..-

"-'Kurayami ni'…- sonrió triunfante

"-¿ehhh?...- exclamaron colectivamente

"-esa no es una obra conocida- hablo el chino sabiendo que esa duda también la tenian los demás

"-lo se…- sonrió ampliamente- es una obra hecha por mi… yo lo escribi- el orgullo en sus palabras se hizo notar claramente aunado a las pose que ahora tenia, la cabeza altiva la mano en su pecho y una sonrisa envidiable eran la muestra visible…

"-¿hecha por usted?...- pregunto dubitativo el oriental pues era el único del grupo que no había entrado en estado de embobamiento por lo dicho

"-sip- confirmo con un asentimiento de su cabeza- aunque no termine el final pero a medida que practiquemos algo se me ocurrira… ahhh, por cierto Rei tu serás el prota de esta historia- le anuncio y tomandole del brazo le metio dentro del circulo abrazandole por los hombros

"-¿.¡eh!.?. porque yo?..- cuestiono

"-nose… se me ocurrio, además quedaras perfecto para el papel- sonrió apresandolo aun mas con su agarre

"_que lo suelte, que lo suelte, que lo suelte o yo…"_

"-porque esa cara Kai?...- un estremecimiento le recorrio de pies a cabeza y de inmediato se giro para encarar al culpable de su sobresalto

"-¡Max!.- exclamo seriamente y el rubiecito solo le sonrió

"-hasta que llegas…- el japonés también se acerco hasta donde se hallaba- ¿porque tan tarde?..- curioseo

"-olvide que me tocaba hacer limpieza en mi aula…- respondió sin borrar su gesto de comicidad- veo que Rei ya tiene el protagónico asegurado… me pregunto quien será su co-estelar?..-

"-acaso sabes de que trata la obra?.- cuestiono extrañado el nipón puesto que su profesor acaba de decir que recien lo había terminado…

"-por supuesto que no… pero todas las obras siempre tienen un principe y una princesa, y no creo que sea una excepción lo que sea que haya escrito Minato-sensei…- Kinomiya dudo un poco de las palabras del americanito para después terminar asintiendo…

"-ahora vengan que escogeremos los demás papeles- hablo el peli-castaño captando la atención de los demás- escribire los nombres ficticios de los personajes y los pondre dentro una caja, después cada uno vendra y sacara un papelito y ese será el personaje que le tocara hacer…- tras explicarles hizo lo que debía y así uno a uno iban pasando los chiquillos…

"-ufa… así que sere el protagonista…- manifestó el chino acercandose a los demás que en un rinconcito aguardaban por su turno para sortear su papel…

"-que suerte tienes…- exclamo el pecosito con su perenne sonrisa

"-ni que lo digas… aunque dependera de la persona que me toque como pareja para decir si es buena o mala suerte…-

"-no te preocupes my friend… ya veras que será buena…- trato de animarle mas una confundida mirada recibió por parte de sus demás camaradas…

"-hey!... Mizuhara, Kinomiya, Hiwatari solo faltan ustedes tres- grito uno de sus compañeros de clase

"-es cierto, ve tu primero Kai- animo el japonés y el bicolor encogiendose de hombros se encamino

"-no!.- grito el rubiecito llamando la atención de todos los que cerca de ellos estaban- este… porque mejor no voy yo primero y vas tu después Ty…- sonrió nerviosamente

"-¿Por qué?...- pregunto curioso el nipón

"-porque… porque… porque es mejor si lo hacemos por estatura- fue lo que en ese instante se le ocurrio…

"-¿Por qué?...- volvió a cuestionar ya que no entendia aun…

"-porque… porque es para la buena suerte- mintio esperando que se la creyera su regordete amigo… Tyson aun estaba confundido- solo hazme caso…- exclamo y tomando la mano de un desconcertado moreno le llevo hasta donde el profesor y ahí extrajeron sus papeles…

"-estas muy raro Maxie…- le musito al rubio cuando desdoblaban las hojitas para ver que les había tocado

"-ya veras que lo hice por un motivo…- susurro de igual modo a Tyson este solo levanto una ceja aun mas desorientado… fijo su cerúlea mirada a su maestro y se sonrieron mutuamente…

"-ahora solo faltas tu Kai…- le dijo el chino, este solo le miro aun no del todo convencido pero la sonrisa que en ese instante le dirigía Rei hacia que olvidara todo y le cumpliera el gustito…

"-ya llegamos!.!.- una voz irrumpio en el lugar captando la atención de los demás- lamento me retraso Minato-sensei… pero es que teniamos que limpiar el curso- se excusaba mientras atravesaba el recinto hasta que llego a lado del peli-castaño profesor bajo la asombrada mirada de los presentes…- incluso traje a alguien mas para que coopere con nosotros…- sonrió apuntando a su compañero- no fue fácil convencerle pero al final accedio…- agrando mas su sonrisa- vaya!... si que hay muchos 'actores'- expreso observando a los muchachitos aunque se quedo un tanto turulato al divisar que incluso Hiwatari estaba ahí _"mas diversión"_ pensó

"-hablas mucho…- también le sonrió el sensei- bueno dejenme presentarles… este es Ivanov Tala y será mi ayudante durante el rodaje de la película-

"-¿película?...- gritaron al unisono

"-jejeje… me olvide decirles- una mano tras su nuca y una graciosa mueca le hicieron ver comicamente- como aquí mi estimado Rei dijo que seria muy trillado una obra de teatro se me ocurrio mejor hacer un filme… ¿verdad que es original?..-

"-yo lo decia por el cuento de hadas no por la obra en si…- se lamento tenuemente el oriental…

"-¿y en que estaban?..- pregunto el pelirrojo para ponerse al corriente de las actividades que durante su ausencia habían hecho…

"-escogiendo papeles…- contesto el peli-castaño señalando con su mirada la caja en sus manos

"-Ahhh… Bryan aun puedes participar- le dijo alegremente a su acompañante y quitando de manos del profesor la caja se la extendio al oji-lavanda quien de inmediato metio su mano para extraer el ultimo papelito…

"_Noooo… esto no es lo que tenia planeado!."_ Pensó el yanqui alarmado y de inmediato fijo su vista en su sensei quien también le miraba mas encogiendose de hombros le dio a entender que ya nada podrian hacer, era muy tarde…

"-¡sensei!.- exclamo el rubiecito- Kai tampoco a sacado un papel!.- aun pensaba que podría hacer

"-pero ya no queda ninguno- contesto Ivanov volteando la caja confirmando así sus palabras…

"-hummm… ya veremos que hacer, mientras tanto será asistente de Tala- informo Minato

"-¿.¡yo!.?... un asistente?..- hablo indignado el bicolor- ¿y de ese?.- agrego mas molesto aun

"-a quien dices 'ese'..- salio a defensa de su amigo Kuznetzov y nuevamente una guerra de miradas se inicio, aun ambos se tenian ganas, querian medir sus fuerzas…

"-bueno, bueno… entonces ya encontraremos algo para ti, por el momentos puedes colaborar con la utileria… ¿te parece?.- un 'Hn' como respuesta le dio, resoplo resignado era tan difícil complacer a todos- Hmm… bueno es mejor que iniciemos esto… Rei tu serás 'Sunao Akisuki'…- con una señal de su mano le llamo para que se parase a su lado- y bueno… el que tenga el nombre de 'Yoru Hirofumi' venga, ese será tu pareja Rei…- dijo aunque sabia muy bien a quien había tocado ese papel…

"_no puede ser posible…"_ sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y un estremecimiento le recorrio la piel erizandole, cuando frente a él parado estaba su peor pesadilla… Bryan Kuznetzov…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**TBC…**

Y?.?... bueno no es una de mis mejores ideas pero ni que hacer… es que me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza toda la semana así que no me quedo mas remedio que escribirla, mmm (:S) ahora tengo que planear aparte otra historia para que hagan su bendita película (aunque algo en mente ya tengo) así que será como dos historias en una (una ganga) geniales?... no sabria decirles, ustedes son las que juzgan así que espero sus reviews comentandome que les parece…

Bueno creo que eso es todo… C-you

"_¿como puedo ser capaz de creer  
__que por muy lejos que estemos,  
__nuestros corazones seguirán latiendo al unísono?."_


	2. enfados

Sep… tarde mucho en actualizar este fic y es que a decir verdad estaba bastante seca de ideas (¿estaba?...estoy seca de ideas ù.ú) es por eso que me costo un poco, es difícil iniciar un fic nuevo… pero bueno, la cuestión es que al fin lo hice!..

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo)

**Parejas:** bueno… al principio iba a ser un Kai y Rei pero creo que con el pasar de los capitulos habrá un mix, y bueno… mmm… nada (u.uU) se sabra mientras avance la historia…

**Genero:** Yaoi (of course), lemmon (posiblemente)

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resaltar frase o ironia'

(y mis interrupciones)

_Parte II.- Enfados…_

-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-º0º-

"- nadie te puede obligar a hacerlo… si quieres aun puedes renunciar- le aconsejo su rubio amigo posando su mano en hombro en señal de apoyo…

"- es cierto viejo… otro puede ser el protagonista- secundaba el nipón sentado a su otro costado…

"- pero…- objetaba el chino- tenia muchas ganas de participar…-

"- lastima que te tocara con Kuznetzov…-

"- y si hablas con Minato-sensei?..- sugirió con una sonrisa el yanqui- talvez él pueda darnos una solución…- le animo, el chino se puso de pie decidido, sonrió a sus amigos y se encamino a la sala de maestros seguido de su inseparable amigo bicolor quien solo se mantenia en silencio…

Era un caluroso día jueves por la mañana y ese mismo día, una vez acabada las clases, volverian a reunirse los del elenco de la obra/película para que su profesor les brindara los libretos ya que en la tarde anterior solo habían sorteado papeles dentro del filme y ahora recien se iban a enterar de la trama de esta susodicha película… mas aun así el oriental estaba bastante afligido porque su co-estelar resulto ser aquel mismo chico que tanto miedo le daba, con el que tantos conflictos había tenido desde la llegada de este, el que tantas amenazas de muerte le profesaba…

Graciosa paradoja de la vida, tocarle con la persona que tanto le odiaba… acaso era un cruel designio del destino para amistarlos?... neeee que cosa mas ridicula, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba ganas de carcajear… la realidad era que tenia muy mala suerte y nada más… no tenia porque pensar cosas raras ¿o si?.. _"el profesor Minato sabra que hacer… si le explico me comprendera"_ se animo mentalmente y respirando hondamente golpeo la puerta a la que habían llegado, después de oír el permiso para ingresar se adentraron tanto él como el bicolor y es que sus otros dos amigos temblaban ante el solo hecho de reunirse en una sala atestada de maestros…

"- ¿Minato-sensei?.- hablo bajito ante las curiosas miradas de los demás instructores

"- Oh… Kon!.- exclamo el peli-castaño acercandose hasta el chino y el ruso- ¿Qué se les ofrece?...- pregunto con una sonrisa…

"- puedo conversar con usted en el pasillo?..- pidió con algo de nerviosismo

"- claro!.- volvió a sonreir y saliendo de aquella habitación acompaño a los otro dos muchachitos hasta el corredor- hola Kinomiya, Mizuhara- saludo a los que parados se hallaban en el corredor y estos de inmediato haciendo una reverencia saludaron al mayor..- bueno… Rei dime que se te ofrece?..- volvió a dirigirse al asiático…

"- pues vera profesor Minato…- inicio el chino explicandole todos los altercados que había tenido con el peli-lavanda y como este lo detestaba- como se imaginara sensei, él me odia y no creo que podamos actuar bien los dos… así que quería saber si pudiese darme algún otro papel o algo en que ayudar… es que a decir verdad presiento que sino, no saldre vivo de este proyecto…- termino exponiendole su problema…

"- mmm… ya veo…- escucho todo la explicación analizandola cuidadosamente- lo que sucede Rei es que yo escribi esta obra pensando en que tu serias el principal y pues… no creo que sea posible el que te de otro papel…- el chino agacho un poco su cabeza con desolación- hagamos una cosa… durante los ensayos veremos como se comporta Kuznetzov y si aun no estas convencido ya hallare una solución… así que solamente te pido que hagan la prueba ¿te parece?..- poso su mano sobre las hebras negruzcas alborotandole levemente, el asiático levanto su mirada y una sonrisa florecio en sus labios para después aceptar la propuesta de su maestro… después de todo talvez aun podía participar en aquel proyecto que tan emocionado lo tenia…

"- esta bien!.- acepto de buena gana con la enorme sonrisa que ahora sus labios pintaban…

"- muy bien…- le devolvio la sonrisa- y ahora retornen a sus clases que en cualquier momento el timbre va a sonar… conmigo nos vemos saliendo de clases Ja ne!.- se despidio con un gesto de su mano mientras los chiquillos hacían una leve reverencia…

"- ¿ves Rei?... todo estará bien-

"- sip- le sonrió al pecosito de su lado…

"- ¿estas seguro?...- después de un lapso de mutismo aquella voz seria y profunda se dejo escuchar nuevamente…

"- ¿hoe?..- miro desconcertado al bicolor

"- ¿vas a actuar junto a ese idiota?..- aclaro su pregunta con un deje de molestia y es que a decir verdad a veces no comprendia a su 'amigo'… como era posible que después de todos lo percances que había pasado por su culpa aun tomase en consideración la oferta que su profesor le había propuesto, porque simplemente no lo rechazaba y así él también podría librarse de tan estúpida labor, pues si, él solo estaba metido en esa locura por su culpa, solo por que el chino se lo había pedido es que había accedido a algo que por voluntad propia jamás lo hubiera considerado… aunque también sabia que toda la culpa el peli-negro no la tenia y es que acaso ese felino ser podía darse cuenta de lo imposible que era decirle no cuando ponia aquella endemoniada carita… y eso le enfadaba de sobremanera, el negarse ante aquel dulce gesto había sido algo que ya no hacia, desde hace mucho que había cedido ante Kon y desde hace mucho que lo amaba secretamente… o eso creia, pues no se había dado cuenta que varias personas en su entorno ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de este para con el oriental, mas tampoco había alguien que siquiera le dijese algo y es que el carácter de este ruso si que era para temer…

"- claro… ¿porque no intentarlo?.- y volvió a sonreir de aquella manera que le encantaba…

"- Hn…- gruño y dandose la vuelta es que se retiro de aquel lugar, escapar de las emociones que se despertaban en su cuerpo es como últimamente se fortalecía… je!.. era tan extraño para él mismo verse en aquella situación… huir, escapar, escabullir, evadir, correr… eran palabras nuevas dentro su selecto vocabulario, pero que más podría hacer al verse en esa situación?.. por su kot es que las cosas más impensables le ocurrian, y por su kot es que él accedia a esa clase de demencias…

"- ¿Kai?...- pregunto extrañado el chino ante la actitud de este- ¿le pasara algo?...- se pregunto asimismo

"- Bah… dejalo, ya sabes como se pone a veces- hablo el nipón con un gesto de enfado y es que le molestaba la forma prepotente que Kai en ocasiones solia ser, dejandolos así colgados con la palabra en la boca mientras el ruso haciendo gala de su estoico semblante se marchaba con ese porte de superioridad impreso en la estela de aire que tras suyo abandonaba… no obstante el sonar de la campana había hecho que los muchachitos dejaran para después su conversación y se encaminaran con prisa a su correspondiente aula, el güero se quedo en un piso inferior al de ellos debido a la diferencia de niveles y edades…

Durante la clase el mal humor del bicolor no había disminuido y eso de cierta forma tenia preocupado al chino pues pensaba que la causa había sido algo que inconscientemente había dicho y temia que el enfado del ruso fuera con él, y eso ciertamente le angustiaba… el transcurrir de la clase se la paso distraídamente buscando el motivo por el cual su amigo se había enfadado mas la respuesta no la hallaba, para ese entonces ya había sido nuevamente regañado por su docente y para su disgusto tuvo que prestar atención a la aburrida asignatura de cívica, sin embargo disimuladamente aun mantenia su atención en el bicolor que tan abstraído en sus pensamientos se encontraba, resoplo ya después se encargaria de hablar con él…

El timbre de salida ya había repicado tres veces aproximadamente y para sorpresa de los jóvenes del aula, el chico ruso había salido de inmediato tras el primer resonar de la campana dejando a más de uno boquiabierto…

"- es definitivo… esta molesto- hablo el oriental cuando su nipones amigo se acerco hasta él para preguntarle aquel raro comportamiento del soviético…

"- ya le daremos alcance en el gimnasio…- comento desinteresadamente y es que a él le daba ciertamente igual…

"- si…- respondió un tanto perturbado

Bajaron sin premura alguna las escalinatas hasta que se hallaron en la planta baja de su establecimiento… una vez ahí se dirigieron a las chanchas de su institución, el paraje era un tanto largo y es que el edificio se hallaba bastante separado de las patios para evitar así los molestos ruidos de la algarabía de ciertos estudiantes… árboles rodeaban tanto el andurrial como los vergeles al igual que el verde y bien cuidado pasto, y sin ambages alguno aquel lugar era muy hermoso se lo viera desde cualquier angulo que fuera, sino fuese por que aquello era su colegio incluso Tyson podría aceptar la belleza de aquel terreno…

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta que las enormes puertas de la bóveda les dieron la bienvenida, ya dentro se podía escuchar como las risas y murmullos de varios jovencitos resonaban a causa del eco de tan grande y vacio lugar, ingresaron y lo primero que Rei busco fue a su bicolor amigo puesto que aun debía hablar con él…

"- allá esta Maxie- apunto casi de inmediato el nipones y sin voltear siquiera a ver a su chino amigo se encamino al encuentro del yanqui, por su parte el chino después de dar una hojeada fugaz al sitio y no hallar lo que buscaba camino al lugar señalado por su moreno amigo…

"- hola Rei!.- le saludo animadamente el rubio cuando Kon se hubiese unido a ellos que platicaban amenamente- ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto al no recibir una contestación a su saludo…

"- ¿Eh?... no, nada… Max dime… ¿has visto a Kai?.- le pregunto de una vez…

"- sip!.- contesto sin borrar su afable sonrisa- mira esta allá…- señalo con su dedo a la parte más alta de las graderías- en cuanto llego se fue a sentar en aquel lugar… parece enojado, es por eso que no me he acercado a hablar con él…-

"- si, gracias- se apresuro a decir el felino sin hacer caso de las demás palabras del americanito y con paso veloz se encauzo a la cima de las tribunas… mientras que desde la parte baja sus otros dos amigos no perdian detalle de lo que ocurria o iba a ocurrir…

"- ¿Qué crees que pase?..- preguntaba el güero a su acompañante

"- lo mismo de siempre…- respondió con absoluta convicción

"- si… tienes razón- sonrió ampliamente y haciendo un gesto al nipones le indico que mejor fueran a ver si llegaba ya su maestro…

Sus ojos escarlatas estaban cerrados y su fria expresión presente en su semblante, estaba enfadado pero no sabia el motivo… dar un ¿Por qué? A su enojo le resultaba inútil y es que en ese instante hasta la más bizantina cosa le causaba molestia… no obstante a sus pensamientos la imagen del Kon llegaba _"¿Por qué Rei tenia que ser así?..."_ se preguntaba _"¿pero así como?.."_ indagaba otra voz dentro su cabeza _"tan… amigable, confiando, condescendiente, extrovertido, blando, alegre, argh!.. tan él!.."_ se respondia a sus propios cuestionamientos, mas sin embargo volvía a sonreir y es que no podía ocultar que aquello era apenas algo de lo que tanto adoraba de su amigo… además si no hubiese sido por aquella amabilidad, de la que hacia gala el oriental, jamás habría entablado una amistad con él ya que había sido el mismo chino quien se había acercado a él durante los primeros días de clases y aunque a un inicio ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle el saludo con el paso del tiempo, y las continuas persistencias de este, es que su cariño se había ganado, cariño que se transformo en algo más fuerte… pero eso era otra historia, ahora… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando inicialmente? Ah si… el motivo de su enfado… ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Mmm… bueno realmente no había un motivo aparente o fundamental de aquello, simplemente se sentia así…

"- ¿Kai?.- llamo con voz bonancible al bicolor que se limito a abrir uno de sus ojos en espera de que dijese algo más- ¿Qué te sucede?...- le pregunto

"- nada- contesto de mala manera cerrando nuevamente sus orbes…

"- mpf…- resoplo el chino subiendo unos escalones más para quedar detrás del bicolor y acomodando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del ruso se sentó pegandose a su dorso donde con sus brazos termino por rodearle por el cuello en un firme abrazo, mas el otro ni se inmuto pues no era la primera vez que el asiático le hacia 'eso' para tratar de contentarle, aunque claro no podía negar lo mucho que gustaba de ello (ahhh… eso me trae tantos recuerdos…) sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su impasible talante- ¿Por qué estas enfadado?.. ¿acaso te molesto algo que hice?.- cuestiono Rei tan cerca de su oído que le estremecia- ¿Kai… estas enojado conmigo?...- siguió interrogando

"- claro que no- respondió sin cambiar su pose

"- ¿entonces?..-

"- no se, simplemente estoy enojado y ya- contesto con aquel tono de voz tan propio de el… y es que nunca han tenido días así?.. en que todo les molesta sin razón aparente?. (sip, en 'mis días dificiles' XD) pues así es como se sentia y ya de antemano sabia que aquello solo significaba que algo que le alterara peor iba a ocurrir…

"- oh… vamos Kai quita esa cara de pocos amigos…- solicitaba aferrándose con mayor firmeza

"- ¿y que quieres?... que camine con una sonrisa acaso?..- hablo con irrisión en sus palabras, bueno al menos su tono de voz ya había cambiado…

"- no te haría daño si lo hicieras de vez en cuando…- sonrió mientras el bicolor ladeaba su cabeza para mirarle con reproche

"- tengo una reputacion que cuidar ¿sabias?..-

"- ¡ah cierto!.- exclamo con falsa seriedad- si sonrieras se vendria abajo toda tu fachada de 'Sr. Témpano de hielo' y eso no podriamos permitirlo pues decubririan que eres un humano ¿verdad?…-

"- ¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?..-

"- ¿a poco eso crees?...-

"- Rei…- le llamo a modo de advertencia

"- ¿dime?...-

"- calladito- le sonrió ligeramente sin quitar sus escarlatas orbes del rostro felino…

"- amargado…- le recrimino sacandole la lengua para después sonreírle ampliamente lo que hizo que Kai también agrandara su mueca y haciéndose para atrás se apoyo sobre el pecho del chino quien continuaba abrazandole por el cuello, y así se quedaron en silencio esperando que su sensei se hiciera presente…

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando a toda carrera el peli-castaño se hacia presente llegando en un dos por tres a la puerta metalica aun con la respiración agitada y muchos textos entre sus manos…

"- ya era hora sensei- le reclamo el rubiecito que junto al japonés le esperaban ya en la entrada…

"- si… lose…- a medida que hablaba absorvia todo el aire que podía mientras ambos chiquillos ayudaban al mayor con lo que traia- gracias… lo que paso, es que el director quería hablar conmigo…- continuo ya más calmadamente- quería saber el proyecto que teniamos… pero ya, ingresemos- les dijo y junto a los dos muchachito se adentraron- perdón por la tardanza- expreso con enérgica voz para que lo oyesen todos lo presentes- vengan que les entregare a todos los libretos- les informo y de inmediato se comenzó a formar una enorme fila de niños…

"- bajemos…- pidió el chino deshaciendo su agarre a lo que el ruso con un bufido se separo poniendose de pie y comenzando a descender las gradas seguido de cerca por el otro…

"- Rei!..- le grito el mayor en cuanto le había visto- ven que acá tengo tu libreto!.- agrego zarandeando en el aire el cuadernillo…

"- sip!.- sonrió corriendo al encuentro de su docente…

"- espero que te lo aprendas pronto…- le sonrió entregandole en sus manos el textillo con cubierta azulada…

"- no lo decepcionare sensei…- respondió examinando las hojas y alguno que otro dialogo…

"- yo se que no…- le puso su mano en el hombro en forma de credulidad aun con la sonrisa impresa en sus labios, mas girando de un lado a otro su cabeza pregunto- ¿Ivanov aun no llega?.- puesto que el pelirrojo iba a ser su brazo derecho durante el rodaje…

"- dijo que ya vendria, que debía ir por Kuznetzov- informo uno de los presentes…

"- bueno, entonces esperemos un momento más…- y dado las ultimas ordenes todos los jovencitos se dispersaron, ya sea para conversar con sus allegados o simplemente para leer algo del guión… y este fue el caso del chino que con su natural curiosidad por saber el argumento se fue a sentar en una de las gradas proximas y pronto se le unieron sus amigos…

"- jeje parece que sere el mejor amigo de 'Hirofumi'…- comento el estadounidense leyendo unas líneas cualquiera de su supuesto personaje…

"- es decir Kuznetzov ¿no?-

"- así es Tyson… ¿y tu?.- curioseo el oji-azul…

"- bueno yo soy un personaje secundario- manifestó el japonés

"- ¿y todavía lo dudabas?…-

"- Hn!.. nadie te pregunto Hiwatari…- expreso cruzandose de brazos…

"- no puede ser…- exclamo de pronto el chino con total asombro

"- ¿ocurre algo Rei?..- pregunto el pecosito con intriga…

"- lee la pagina dieciséis…- le dijo e inmediatamente ambos chicos hicieron lo que les dijo el neko mientras Kai arrebataba de manos del chino su cuadernillo para leer también y es que a decir verdad curiosidad de igual forma sentia por el argumento que iban a realizar…

"- jeje oh vaya…- hablo Mizuhara con diversión- así que tendras que besarte con Bryan…- comento soltando otra risilla seguido de Kinomiya…

"- no lo harás ¿verdad?..- por otra parte el bicolor ya había encontrado un motivo para estar enfadado…

"- no se…- contesto el oriental avergonzándose ligeramente- si es parte de la obra…-

"- ¿en serio estas considerándolo?.- seguia cuestionando y es que no quería ni imaginarse a su chino con alguien más que no fuera él, no… no podía permitir eso…

"- es solo actuar… después de todo algo como eso era previsible- arguyo el americanito a sabiendas de lo que en ese momento Kai debía de sentir…

"- eso es cierto…- apoyo el chino- pero… me da un poco de pena besarme con alguien frente a los demás- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aun tenuemente las pintaban- además… yo no me he besado con nadie todavía…-

"- ¿así que tu primer eso va a ser con tu enemigo?... que graciosa paradoja- continuo el yanqui

"- Hn…- rezongo el bicolor apretando sus dientes…

"- jajajaja- de repente irrumpió la risa descolocada de Tyson- Rei creo que deberias leer todo el libreto…- hablo puesto que había estado leyendo mientras los otros tres conversaban acerca del beso…

"- ¿a que te refieres Tyson?..- pregunto el chino cogiendo de manos de Hiwatari nuevamente su texto y leyendo saltadamente algunas líneas se dio cuenta de lo que se insinuaba el nipones- ¡.¿EH?.!.- exclamo- voy a actuar de chica?.!.-

"- jeje y que esperabas si esta es una escuela de varones… además tu pelo largo y tu complexión delgada te haran pasar por toda una damisela…- argumento entre risas el blondo- es tal como lo dijo Minato-sensei… el libreto esta hecho a tu medida…- completo para luego acompañar en su carcajeo al japonés…

"- yo no le veo la gracia- objeto el chino inflando sus cachetes mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando el revestido suelo verdoso que las canchas deportivas poseian…

"- ahora si ya se te fueron las ganas de participar?.- indago burlescamente el bicolor y es que parecía que ahora si ya podría acabar con aquel suplicio voluntario…

"- Hn…- gruño mirando a su ruso amigo quien solamente una media sonrisa le regalo

"- Kon!.- oyó que le gritaban y sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en aquel que le solicitaba- el profesor Minato te llama- le aviso un chiquillo indicandole con el dedo el lugar donde su docente se hallaba…

El chino se puso de pie ignorando la risa de sus amigos y negando la compañía de Hiwatari quien, como siempre, estaba dispuesto a brindarle sin embargo Rei le había dicho que no era necesario y es que la verdad estaba un poco enfadado o apenado… no sabia, pero debía hablar con su maestro sobre aquello y preferia hacerlo a solas de ser posible… así que con paso decidido se encamino al lugar señalado. Sin premura giro el pomo de la puerta ingresando al lugar, que conocia como los vestuarios, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de si giro sobre sus talones para avistar a su docente y con sorpresa a la primera persona que hallo fue al peli-lavanda, examino por todo el camerino buscando a alguien más puesto que estar a solas con Kuznetzov le asustaba…

"- ¿se te perdio algo Kon?.- pregunto con aquella aspera y cáustica voz mientras se acercaba hasta el chino quien retrocedio instintivamente con cada paso que el otro ruso daba hasta que inevitablemente choco con la puerta a sus espaldas…

"- Eh… el profesor Minato?...- pregunto medrosamente desviando su mirada por toda la habitación, Kuznetzov se detuvo y sonrió maliciosamente e iba a responder cuando otra voz hablo por él…

"- enseguida regresa- era el taheño que salia de lo que parecía ser el baño al fondo de la habitación- ¿huh?... porque ese semblante?.- cuestiono parandose a lado del oji-lavanda- ¿acaso este ramplón te esta molestando?..- señalo a su camarada con una jocosa expresión…

"- oye!.- se quejo de inmediato su compañero cruzandose de brazos, Tala simplemente le sonrió apoyando su mano en su hombro…

"- no te enojes…- le dijo con su enorme sonrisa- …si sabes que es verdad- agrego con una suave risilla de trasfondo…

"- Ivanov…- siseo el ruso más alto sujetando con un raudo movimiento a su amigo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos- ahora repite lo que dijiste, si te atreves…- desafió al pelirrojo con una socarrona sonrisa…

"- bruto… tosco… agresivo… grosero… ramplón…- hablaba tomando bocanadas de aire- …eso eres…- le dijo mientras con sus manos trataba de separarlo de su pescuezo

"- idiota…- contesto aflojando su agarre, dejando espacio para que su taheño amigo se irguiera mas cuando lo hizo continuo sujetandole con su brazo el cuello sin ejercer ningún tipo de presion, un abrazo seria el termino más correcto a usar, Kuznetzov estaba abrazando a Ivanov y eso era algo muy novedoso para ese par de ojos dorados que observaban todo sin siquiera parpadear… acaso Bryan podía ser ¿amigable?.¿tierno?.¿divertido?.. bueno no hallaba una denominación adecuada para ese momento, sin embargo descubria una nueva faceta en el chico que tanto miedo le causaba y eso de alguna manera le alivianaba…

"- tu eres el idiota… casi me dejas sin aire…- reclamo cruzandose de brazos a lo que Bryan contesto con una sonrisa mayor y sin poder evitarlo el taheño también le sonrió…

El chino aun les miraba un tanto azorado por el comportamiento de esos dos y es que a decir verdad en algo se parecian a Kai y a él mismo, al parecer tenia el mismo tipo de amistad que ellos dos… y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ya que si pensaba que Bryan se parecía a Kai entonces tan malo no debía ser… mas un golpe en su espalda le hizo volver a la realidad…

"- ouch…- se quejo puesto que alguien quería ingresar y como el apoyado en la puerta se hallaba era logico que le aporrearan con la metalica puerta… se aparto de inmediato y aquel sujeto se adentro mientras que el oriental friccionaba su adolorida nuca…

"- oh!.. jeje lo siento Rei…- se disculpo al notar cual había sido el impedimento por la que no cedía la puerta…

"- esta bien sensei…- contesto con una suspicaz mirada , el mayor ingreso con su usual sonrisa y mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes se dispuso a hablar…

"- bueno… ahora que tengo aquí a mis dos personajes principales quiero preguntarles algo- los tres muchachitos lo miraban expectantes- ¿ya leyeron el libreto?.¿o al menos una idea tiene sobre el trama?..- tanto el chino como el ruso oji-lavanda asintieron- ¿y diganme tienen algún problema con ello?... quiero que me digan antes de iniciar, puesto que si quieren renunciar no se los impedire, pero necesito que me lo digan ahora para buscar reemplazos…- finalizo con aquella seria mueca, típico en todo profesor…

"- Hn…- el chino no sabia que declarar y es que a decir verdad si estaba algo contrariado por el papel que le había tocado pero también deseaba participar en algo como eso ya que prometia ser divertido y original… y una idea su cabeza atravesó, miro al ruso peli-lavanda en espera de que fuese él quien reclamara y así le evitara al oriental hacerlo…

"- por mi esta bien- manifestó tranquilamente, para sorpresa del chino, Kuznetzov…

"- ¿y tu que dices Kon?.- le dirigió su atención al peli-negro en expectativa de una respuesta…

"- si… esta bien…- contesto aun turbado por la actitud de su, ahora, pareja de actuación…

"- ¡Maboroshi!. (maravilloso)… entonces los veo el sábado temprano para iniciar los ensayos…- sonrió de buena gana mientras abandonaba el cuarto…

"- ¿así que lo harás después de todo?...- rompio el silencio el pelirrojo captando la atención del asiático…

"- pues eso parece- respondió el oji-lavanda encogiendose de hombros…

"- pues si tu quieres… yo te puedo ayudar a ensayar- propuso Tala con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa…

"- me parece perfecto- contesto con otra sonrisilla para luego encauzarse a la salida mas antes de salir se paro frente al chino- nos vemos pronto, kot- le dijo y siguió su camino acompañado de su inseparable compañero que solo le sonrió a modo de despedida…

Cuando se vio solo en los vestuarios comenzó a concordar sus pensamientos en busca del sentido de lo ocurrido… bueno… había aceptado participar en la obra por lo tanto ahora era pareja de Kuznetzov, simple ¿verdad?.. pues no!.. como iba a ser simple aquello que le acontecia?... era pareja de su amedrentador!.. y eso no es algo sencillo, aunque por otro lado… parecía que el peli-lavanda no era una persona tan horrible como creia pues el taheño que le acompañaba parecía tenerle mucho afecto y alguien tan vil y cruel, como juzgaba que era Bryan, no podía tener esa clase de amigos ¿verdad?...

"- oh bueno…- exclamo puesto que de todas formas ya había accedido a participar, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás…

"- ¿Rei?..- preguntaron por él…

"- dime Kai…- contesto avistando a su mejor amigo que se adentraba en la habitación

"- ¿porque tardas tanto?... el profesor ya dijo que podiamos retirarnos…- explico ingresando hasta estar cerca del chino…

"- solo pensaba algunas cosas…- sonrió al soviético

"- Hn…- rezongo- ¿y puedo saber que cosas?.- curioseo

"- nada importante…- meneo su cabeza alborotando sus mechones de pelo

"- si tu lo dices- se dio la vuelta para salir y de inmediato el oji-dorado le siguió- al menos dime que quería Minato…-

"- saber si estabamos de acuerdo con la obra…-

"- me imagino que le reclamaste y renunciaste…- sonrió para sus adentros en son de victoria…

"- nop, lo acepte…- el bicolor paro en seco haciendo que Kon chocara contra su espalda- ¿Kai?.-

"- ¿como que aceptaste?..- se giro para enfrentarle- acaso vas a vestirte de chica y a besarte con ese sujeto?..- le refuto irritado… Rei solamente agacho su cabeza con un tenue rubor tiñendo sus carrillos y es que aquella forma en que se lo había dicho Kai era tan directa…

"- creo… que si- contesto nervioso…

"- grrr..- gruño Hiwatari empuñando sus manos del puro coraje que en ese momento sentia… y es que si ya de por si era bastante celoso, que con el solo hecho de que alguien mirara de extraña forma al chino le hacia rabiar ahora tener que ver como se besaba con otro era algo simplemente inconcebible de aguantar… no, no podría soportarlo…

"- ¿Kai?.. ¿estas bien?..- le hablaba el chino tratando de sacarle de su mutismo, mas el ruso había agachado levemente su cabeza ignorandole… el oji-dorado se sintió más desorientado por la actitud de su amigo- Kai… Kai…- continuo llamandole para que le prestara un poco de atención a la par que agitaba su mano frente al rostro de su amigo…

"_que suceda lo que deba suceder…"_ en un rápido arranque sujeto con su propia mano la ajena que delante suyo se zarandeaba y apretandola con firmeza encaro al chino…

"- Rei… mañana, tu y yo…- trastrabillo con sus palabras

"- ¿huh?..- pregunto confundido

"- mañana… sal conmigo- le pidió ruborizandose ligeramente

"- eh… si, claro- contesto ofuscado mas una sonrisa le regalo… no entendia muy bien el comportamiento del bicolor pero al parecer algo quería hablar con él y algo importante debía ser, además era su mejor amigo y el hecho de que le pidiera salir con él no tenia nada de malo ¿o no?...

"- mañana te digo la hora y el lugar- y tras el asentimiento del chino se despidio marchandose a su respectiva morada… durante la noche a penas y pudo conciliar el sueño por vagas horas, estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez… puesto que se había determinado el confesar sus sentimientos a su lindo amigo y ese era el gran motivo de su insomnio… y ahora lo que debía pensar era el lugar y la forma de expresarle sus sentimientos pues todo debía resultar perfecto… sin embargo como todos sabemos: 'nada es perfecto'…

**TBC…**

O.O… bueno este capi no me convence mucho que digamos y es que la verdad estaba sin imaginación (además que el resfrio me quita toda clase de inspiración) así que les doy una sincera disculpa… desde el proximo chapter prometo ponerle más ganas y hacerlo más interesante para vosotras…

Weno como se daran cuenta desde la siguiente actualizacion ya empezaran los ensayos (espero n.nU) y también el verdadero trama de esta historia además de que veremos si Kai logra confesarse al neko o si este podra darle una respuesta… veremos que sucede…

Antes de acabar debo darles las debidas GRACIAS a todas aquellas que siempre me apoyan dejandome reviews… Chicas saben cuanto las adoro!...** mis agradecimientos a**:

Bueno creo que eso es todo… C-you

"_Pensé eso sobre mi... no,_

_tuve que pesar así..._

_y aprendi que la cosa mas dolorosa..._

_es que este mundo no me necesita..."_

_--Haku--_


End file.
